Switched at Birth
by Priestess Luna
Summary: About a Fae girl and a human girl who were switched when they were babies unknown to the parents. One the daughter of a actress and lawyer. The other a daughter of a King and Queen. Two different lives. Two different girls. Discontinue
1. Prologue

Switched At Birth  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
********************************************************************************************  
Prologue  
  
There was once two places called the Underground and the Aboveground. The Underground had many strange creatures of many different shapes, sizes, colors, and races. One of the main races was called the Fae. The Fae were a deadly race that many of the Underground creatures feared. The Fae were made of magic unlike the other races so this made them immortal, for magic never dies unless everyone stopped believing in it. The Fae were immortal but that didn't make them immune to everything. They could easily be killed by a blade which was made of iron and magic. They could also be killed if they brough harm to themselves.  
  
The Fae ruled many of the Underground Kingdoms. There were many types of Fae like Angel Fae, Goblin Fae, Fairy Fae, and Dragon Fae. Many ruled over their kingdoms with a just hand and a kind heart. But they also had to be strong, brave, true, patient, and good hearted. This made their people and land a prosperous and growing place. But some Fae did not rule like that. They were corrupted and that made them evil. This made their people and land dead and dark, where evil could always lurk. But all the Fae had one thing in common in their ruling. They could be challenged for their throne and kingdom any time, any place, anywhere.  
  
But the Aboveground was very different to the Underground. There was only one race up there that could speak in words like them. The Human Race. Humans were a lesser form of the Fae. They were Fae that escaped up there during the dark times that had lost all their magic and abilities. Humans were made of flesh and blood unlike the Fae which were made of Magic. But some humans still had the Magic in them. They either never really believed in the magic or never thought they would have it.  
  
The Aboveground had countries instead of kingdoms that were ruled by governments of Humans. This was very unlike the Underground and to many of the Underground inhabitants, barbaric. But it seemed to work well for the humans for their lives were simple and nothing special. Too many Fae, the humans' lives seemed pointless and dull but to the humans, they found them very entertaining.  
  
The Aboveground and Underground were too different to even try to get along. That was why very few Fae and humans contacted each other. But certain Fae checked in on the humans frequently and some even tried living up there. But it never worked out when Fae and human lived together. Always ended up in disaster.  
  
But there is one legend in the history of the Underground that tells a story of a young Fae girl who was switched for a human girl that lived a successful life up there without distaster or trouble. It was said she was the only Fae ever to do it. But is it just a legend that the people of the Underground made up for they were bored one day? Or is it a true story that would forever change the opinions of the Fae and people of the Underground?  
  
End of Prologue  
********************************************************************************************  
Stay tuned for Chapter 1. It will be up soon. Please review and sorry its so short. The next chapter will be longer  
  
Ancient Waters 


	2. The Switch

Switched At Birth  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
**************************************************  
Chapter 1: The Switch  
  
It was a beautiful and serene day in the Kingdom of Avalon. It was a happy day as well. It was the birth of Queen Ava's sixth child, Princess Sariye Alexis Jennifer Rose D'Kalie. She was named after her great great grandmother Alexis, who was the most fair and just Queen in the History of Avalon. By naming her sixth child this name, they expected great things from little Sariye and hoped she would be a great Queen one day.  
  
Little Sariye was born with the mark of Avalon, which is a 6 pointed star linked with a cresent moon, on her lower back. She was the heir to the throne of Avalon since Ava's other five childern weren't born with the mark. So the whole kingdom rejoiced when they heard the Heir to the throne was born on this wonderful day.  
  
Little Sariye had dark brown hair and stunning hazel/dark brown eyes. She was a rare beauty and everyone knew she would grow up to become a fair, just, and beautiful Queen one day. Everyone was happy for the Queen and her husband King Avon. Their oldest sons, Prince Aaron Thomas Arthur D'Kalie and Prince Allaris Keith Andre D'Kalie, were 20 years old and both curious young boys. They loved their sister at first sight and only wanted the best for her. Their oldest daughter, Princess Niamph Elizabeth Catherine Kelly D'Kalie, was 12 years old and was very spoiled. She cared little about her new sister and was jealous of her beauty. Their second oldest daughter, Princess Avala Renea Maria Teresa D'Kalie, was only 6 years old and was very quiet. She was overjoyed to see a new little baby in the family and was excited she had a new playmate. Their youngest son, Prince Circan James Alexander D'Kalie, was only 3 years old and full of life. You could tell the two of them would be close and never apart.  
  
You could tell that the childern had their differences but they all loved their new little sister in their own little way. Everyone knew from that day forward that little Sariye would be special and would make a great daughter, heir to the throne, and sister one day. So the royal family of Avalon threw a party in honor of their new daughter and the birth of the heir to the throne.  
  
Everyone was happy to attend it except one person. This person was none other than Queen Opal of the Dark Forest. She was the Queen of Nightmares and ruled over her kingdom with an unjust hand and ruthless demanor. She hated the Kingdom of Avalon for everything there was beautiful, peaceful, just, and true. She hated it even more, learning that the heir to the throne was born. She had wanted to take over the kingdom for a long time and make the royal family pay for their happiness and love filled lives.   
  
A century before, the two kingdoms were at war yet no longer today. It was said that the war was started between a conflict of land between the two kingdoms. Everyone believed this and thought it the truth yet it wasn't. The true reason was that King Cronos of the Dark Forest had ploted to kill the King and Queen of Avalon and he would of succeeded if a spy hadn't told the King and Queen of Cronos's plan. So instead of King Cronos killing the rulers of Avalon, the rulers of Avalon had him killed. It was one of their deadly secrets and best well kept ones too.  
  
The two kingdoms went to war and the Dark Forest was eventually defeated when Avalon teamed up with the King of the Goblins, Jaden. So thankz to Jaden and his Goblin forces, the Dark Forest was defeated and all was peaceful again in the underground. Yet hate still remained for the Queen of the Dark Forest would forever hate the rulers of Avalon because of what they did to her family and husband. She lost her husband yet was lucky enough to still have her two childern. Prince Pyralis and Princess Kerrien. Pyralis was the same age as Jaden's son Jareth who was 19 years. Kerrien was only 1 year since she was a bastard child.  
  
As the Underground celebrated the Princess's birth, Aboveground......  
  
A woman by the name of Linda Williams had given birth to a new baby girl. Linda looked at her husband James and smiled. "Look at our darling little baby girl. What should we name her?" James smiles. "I think we should name her Sarah." Linda smiled. "Sarah Rebecca Carie Williams." James nods. "Perfect for our little darling baby girl."   
  
Linda yawns tiredly and looks at her husband who is smiling at her. "Go to sleep sweetheart. Sarah will be fine. I promise." Linda nods and dozes off with a smiling James shakes his head. He than looks at Sarah who is also sleeping. "Already a little trouble maker. Well we can fix that. Goodnight little Sarah. I love you." James gently hands Sarah to the nurse and allows her to take her away. He than settles in a chair and falls asleep.  
  
Unknown to the two, Queen Opal is watching them and smirks. "Prefect....I will wait until little Sarah is 1 years old and than I will make the switch. I will switch Sarah with Sariye and they will never know the difference." Opal grins but than a thought comes to her. "What about the mark....Well I will just have to use my magic to make one appear on little Sarah....Thats it...I will use magic....Perfect...." She laughs and than turns away from the picture of the sleeping Williams family and walks off to her room, to plan her revenge.  
  
A year later....  
  
Little Sariye had become most of the kingdoms joy and everyone was happy to have her as their next Queen. It was the day of the Princess's first birthday and the whole kingdom was full of excitment. So for the whole day, there were games, presents, parties, and surprises for the little princess. Everyone enjoyed them and knew that the princess had too. So Queen Ava put her daughter to bed after she fell asleep watching the games the older childern were playing, not knowing that this would be the last day she saw her real daughter.  
  
After the Queen left the room, a shadowy figure comes out of the shadows and walks over towards the sleeping princess. She grins evily and picks her up. She than disappears from sight, to only reappear in a nursery where little Sarah is sleeping. She than picks up little Sarah and puts little Sariye in her place. She than takes little Sarah and disappears from the room, as if she never had been there. That would be the last time any of the people of the Underground would see little Sariye for 15 years.  
  
Queen Opal than reappeared in the nursery in the palace and put a sleeping Sarah to bed there. She than said quietly. "Sleep little Sarah...For you will now be Sariye....You will grow up to be a spoiled little brat that doesn't appreciate anything....You will hate everything except the things your older sister Niamph will like.....You will be the worse Queen in the history of Avalon and will bring the downfall of this dreadful kingdom....Sleep well princess....For you will make history....." She laughed quietly before casting a quiet illusion spell to make a identical birthmark to appear on Sarah's back whil she slept.  
  
Unknown to anyone, Queen Opal's words were a spell. A spell that will bring the downfall of Avalon and the uprising as Queen Opal of Avalon and the Dark Forest. From this night forward, Sarah will be Princess Sariye Alexis Jennifer Rose D'Kalie and little Sariye will be Sarah Rebecca Carie Williams. Yet unknown to even Queen Opal, this was the beginning of a tale that would become a legend and a part of history forever remembered by everyone.......  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*********************************************************  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2. It will be up soon. Please review and sorry if it isn't the best first chapter. The next chapter will be longer and better.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	3. Life Is Not Always Fair

Switched At Birth  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
  
Notice: And just to make everything clear. I will be referring the real Sariye as Sarah and the real Sarah as Sariye. Just wanted to say this so it won't get too confusing.  
**************************************************  
Chapter 2: Life Is Not Always Fair  
  
For the next 15 years, little Sarah lived with the Williams family. At first, they loved her terribly and treasured her. They did everything together and thought life couldn't get any better. They thought their lives were perfect because they had everything that they ever wanted and dreamed of. They had each other and little Sarah, their loving and beautiful daughter, to keep themselves company and happy. Yet all that changed when little Sarah was only 4 years old.  
  
When Sarah was four, Linda was struck with a dreadful illness. James took her to the doctor and they told him that Linda had Breast Cancer. This hit the family hard for they weren't even prepared for something like this. Little Sarah, being the smart girl she was, understood her mommy was sick and would die. She was scared and confused, wondering why god would steal her mommy away from her so soon. She wondered why he wouldn't just take her instead and leave her mother alone. Yet even unknown to her, he had different plans for her destiny and future.  
  
The family tried all they could to raise the money for the treatment yet it seemed impossible. They tried Linda's parents, asking if they could help. Yet they refused to help their daughter, for they had disowned her long ago and cared little as to what happened to her. Sarah didn't understand how her grandparents could be so mean and heartless to their own daughter. This made her hate them terribly. And to make matters worse, she would hate them for the rest of her life because of that one curel act on their part.   
  
When they finally raised all the money, it was too late. The cancer has spread too much throughout the body and there was little hope for Linda even surviving. Yet the family hoped still that the treatment would work. To their disappointment, it didn't. And to their sadness and surprise, Linda died three months later. She died two days before Sarah's 5th birthday.  
  
Sarah and her dad mourned her mother's death terribly. It was a cruel trick to play on them yet it seemed like it was fated to happen to poor Linda. For the next few months, the two mourned Linda's death and nothing was ever the same. Sarah went from her bubbly and outgoing self to a quiet, distant myseterious new person. She hardly talked to anyone anymore and went from a good friend to the school outcast. No one wanted to hang out with her anymore and no one wanted to be her friend.   
  
Sarah didn't seem to care much about anything anymore. She seemed to go through life and the day as if it were just a dream. A dream that had turned into a nterrible ightmare. A nightmare that she never can wake up from. A nightmare that haunts her every waking moment. And something that she can never change or forget.   
  
Her father on the other hand, went into depression. He still went to work, took care of finances, and watched out for his daughter. Yet he had started to drink alcohol or another alcoholic beverage daily. He would come home sober and start to rant and rave. He would yell as Sarah and than go up to bed and pass out. This became normal in the Williams house and Sarah didn't think twice about.   
  
As a few months turned into a year, Sarah and her father had grown apart. They had both changed in many ways and hardly knew each other anymore. They had begun to avoid each other and distance themselves from each other. When one was eating dinner, the other was upstairs doing either work or hw. And than they would switch, as if they just lived in the house alone. This made it easier for the both of them, for Sarah didn't ever want to become close to someone again, because of fear of losing that person too. This also made it easier for James because he blamed Sarah for Linda's death. He had convinced himself that if Sarah was never born, Linda would still be here alive and happy. And these horrible and curel thoughts, started the beatings that would soon become a daily thing at the Williams residence.   
  
One night on a cold December day, two years after Linda's death, little Sarah could be seen hanging ornaments on the Christmas Tree. She was now 7 years old and had put Linda's death behind her. She had started to become more talkative and had developed an interest in fantasy and theatre. She had tried out for the school play this year, which was "A Christmas Carole." To her amazment, she had gotten the lead female role as Scrouge's sister, Anabelle. She was so happy, that she couldn't wait to tell her dad.   
  
James had disaproved of Sarah's interest in silly tales of foolish nonsense and keen intrest in theatre. He had told her that they were both a waste of time and being an actress was just a silly dream that would never come true. He told her to aim for better things like becoming a doctor or laywer like him. Yet Sarah refused to give up her dream of being an actress one day. She was told by her teacher that she had a great talent and would go far with a bit of training. She also had a great voice that hardly anyone knew about. Least of all, her father.   
  
She was afraid to tell her father of this, because she knew he hated to hear anything and everything about her. He had told her once that she reminded him of her mother so much, it hurt. He told her that she was too much like her mother and one day would leave him as well. That all the women he loved were to leave him in this cruel world alone, and with no one but himself. Sarah had denied this and told him that she would never leave him. He had only called her a liar and yelled at her to go to bed. And that was only the start of the hatred that would soon grow between them.  
  
Sarah shook her head at this memory and sighed. She continued to put the decorations on the Christmas Tree, while rehearsing her lines for the play. She already had them memorized and she had only gotten them the other day. As she did this, she failed to notice the front door open quietly and her father step in with a worn and drunk expression on his face. He seemed to still have all his senses, for he immediately reacted to Sarah rehearsing her lines.  
  
He marched right over to her and turned her around quickly, causing her to drop the ornament on the floor. It shattered with contact, spreading glass all over the living room floor. He glared at her and said with anger in his voice while his hands held her shoulders tightly, with a menacing grip. "How many times do I have to tell you, Sarah!!! You are not, and I mean not, allowed to practice or act out any scenes from any plays in this house!!! Do you understand?!!!" Sarah nods weakly, holding back her tears. "I'm sorry dad.....Can you please let go.....You are hurting me!!"  
  
James reacts to this statement instantly and releases her quickly, causing her to fall back into the table instead of the tree. Her head hits the corner of it, causing her to cut the back of her head and knock her almost unconious. She falls to the floor, crying and paining shooting through her whole body. Her father can still be seen glaring at her and advancing towards her. He grabs her roughly and makes her stand up on shaky legs. "DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME, YOUNG LADY!!! YOU GOT THAT?!!!" Sarah nods through teary eyes and stays quiet. James just nods, smiling with satisfaction. "Good. Now get out my sight, you worthless thing of a daughter. And next time, I wouldn't be so nice."  
  
Sarah nods and with shaky legs turns and starts to walk towards the stairs to only knock over, a priceless vase. At the sound of the crash and pieces shattered all over the floor, James turns and stares at Sarah with a face of pure anger and disbelief on his face. Sarah turns around and stares at him with pure horror on her young tear stained face. "I'm....I'm....I'm sorry dad.....I didn't mean for it to happen....." James just glares at her and starts advancing towards her. "SARAH!!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! GET OVER HERE FOR YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!!"  
  
Sarah begins to back away from him until she hits the wall. She winces from the splitting pain as her head hits it and feels the back of it. Her hands touch a cool liquid and when she brings her hand back to look at it, she gasps. There is blood on her hands!!! She screams and she starts to cry. She was bleeding and there was nothing she could do about it. She reverts her attention back to her father, to only gasp. He is only a few feet in front of her and gaining fast. She makes her tired and painfilled body break into a run for the kitchen and the phone.   
  
Her father sees her do this and dives after her. Sarah manages to avoid him and reach the kitchen in time. She grabs the phone and hides behind the counter. She dials 911 and the phone rings. "Hello, please state your name and the emergency." Sarah is about to say something when she looks up to see her father smiling menacingly at her. "Why hello Sarah.....Calling on daddy are we...." He grabs her causing her to drop the phone.  
  
She screams and her father hits her hard, shutting her up. "Shut up you spoiled little brat!!!" Sarah stops screaming and cries silently, making her dad smile in satisfaction. "Thats a good girl. Yes. Cry for daddy." He than hits her again and again and again, until she passes out from the pain. The last thing she remembers is her dad grabing the phone and turning it off, with a evil smirk on his drunk and worn face.  
  
*******************************  
  
While the time Sarah is out, her next door neighbor comes by the house to find the door open. She walks in to see glass all over the floor and no one in sight. She walks into the kitchen and screams, seeing 7 year old Sarah on the ground, bleeding to death. She runs over to her, scared she might be seriously hurt. She sees that her beautiful brown hair is matted with blood and her favorite pink sweater is covered with blood. Her face has many bruises on it and has a black and blue for an eye.   
  
She shakes her head sadly and grabs the phone on the counter anc calls 911. She states her name and the emergency and the ambulance and police are there within minutes. They pick up the unconious Sarah and bring her straight to the hospital without a second thought. The police question the neighbor and the night end in sorrow because the whole town will have heard what to happened to poor little innocent Sarah on the morning.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
**********************************************  
Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be up soon. And just to tell you. I am focusing on Sarah only. Not on Sariye at all. Ok. Thank you and please review.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	4. The Dream Part 1

Switched At Birth  
by  
Kurami  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth characters but I do own the ones I have made up.  
  
Notice: And just to make everything clear. I will be referring the real Sariye as Sarah and the real Sarah as Sariye. Just wanted to say this so it won't get too confusing.  
  
" " Speaking  
' ' Thinking  
* * Dream Sequence  
~ ~ POV  
  
**************************************************  
Chapter 3: The Dream (Part 1)  
  
*Sarah's Dream*  
  
I hear voices whispering, becoming clearer every second. Darkness forever lasting around me, as time niether stops or goes. I continue running, getting nowhere. Endless space of nothing, all around me. I feel something behind me. It must be them again. Those red eyes, forever watching me so very closely. No signs of life in any direction or light of any kind. I now know I am in a place of evil and bitter cold. I am so very cold. I can't even feel my hands or feet anymore. What is happening to me? Wait. Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I in the place where horrifying mysteries are untold? I continue to run, wanting to outrun this bitter cold, evil and endless darkness.  
  
Suddenly, I trip and begin to fall. I try to grab for something to hold on to, yet nothing is there. I continue to fall, not knowing where I will end up. Please. Someone help me. Save me. I don't know where I am going. Please. And with that last thought, I hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" A 7 year old Sarah looked around, her hazel brown eyes holding confusion and wonder. She was somewhere again, that had niether space or time like the last place. She found this place more comforting to her and a place where she actually wanted to stay for a while. She continued to look around, wishing there was some sorce of light in this place of endless darkness.   
  
Slowly in the distance, a dim glow began to form. It became brighter with each passing second, not disturbing the darkness and endless abis. It began to set a pathway, leading to where Sarah stood. She just stared, not knowing what to do. So she started to walk in that direction, whispering to herself. "Where am I? Is this place real or not? Is it just something I imagined up in my dreams or is a place in reality where there is no time or space?" She shakes her head, picking up her pace towards the light. Her walking turns into a jog, as she feels she must reach the light as quickly as possible. The voices from before return, quite quickly. They begin to grow louder with each passing second and it begins to frighten her.   
  
Suddenly, a gust of cold air surrounds her and she screams. She feels needles poking her in all directions and goosebumps show on her arms and legs. She hugs herself tightly, trying to shove off the cold and evil feeling she was experiencing. She starts to shiver and whimper as she backs away in the direction she came. As she did, she feels something touch her shoulder. She turns around and stares at the two menacing red eyes from before. This time, glittening dangerously in the little light a few paces away. She screams again and takes off in the direction she was heading, screaming. "SOMEONE HELP!!! HELP!!!" No one hears her or so she thought.  
  
A soft and soothing voice answered her screams of terror and fear. "Child. Go towards the light. Run as fast as you can. Hurry child. Hurry!"  
  
Sarah does what the voice says and takes off at a run towards the light. She feels the darkness and red eyes gaining on her. She runs even faster, not wanting to face them again. She has had enough. She just wants to get out of here. Go home and sleep in her nice and cozy bed. Thats all she wants. She just wants to be left alone. She just wants to be in the light. And her wish came true. Within seconds, she was in the light and the darkness could no longer touch her since the light's comforting and defending glow kept it at bay.  
  
With a last growl from the darkness, the two menacing red eyes took one last look at her before fading away into the abis, leaving her alone in the light's glow.   
  
Sarah sighs in relief and takes a deep breath, not believing she had actually made it. Thanks to that voice. It was the only reason why she had made it. Yet something still puzzled her. Who was that voice? Where did it come from? And how did it know that she needed its help? Again she shakes her head and sighs, knowing that the only way to find the answers to her many questions was to find the voice again or try calling to it. So slowly, clearing her throat that was dry like a desert, she spoke softly. "Whoever helped me before, please help me again. I need to know who my savior is from the bitter cold and abis. Who was the one that helped me and gave me hope? Who helped me to be in the light's comforting glow? Who is the voice that saved me?"  
  
Softly yet soothingly, the voice answered her question. "Do not worry child. It is no importance that you know my name. It is important that I show you something. So follow my voice into the light and through the door that leads to my home. There, I will show and tell what you need to know. And maybe then, and only then, I will tell you who I am. Now child, go and follow my voice."  
  
Sarah obeyed, making her now stiff legs begin the action of walking again. And so she walked, following the voice as it kept saying. "Follow my voice child. Follow my voice." As she walked, she let her thoughts wander, trying to think of a reason of why following the light was so important to the voice that had only helped her moments before. Was it like the menacing red eyes that seemed to hate her and want to kill her? Or did it want to help her for the voice soothed her shaking and scared body? For now, those questions would have to be left unanswered.  
  
The voice seemed to know what Sarah was thinking so it responded to her thoughts and questions. "Do not be scared of me child. I am here to help. It is your rite to know who you really are and I will not hurt you. I have no reason to hurt you or hate you. Yet those eyes did. They were evil to the core and wanted to harm you, unlike myself. Now child. Let me explain why you must be in the light. The light represents good and purity while the darkness represents hate and evil. We are like ying and yang. We cannot survive without the other because it is just how we keep a stable balance in our worlds. It is necessary for us to coexist together and because we are both the same thing. We share the same origin and parents or parent I should say. Sarah, you are of both the light and darkness. You are niether good nor evil. It is up to you to decide what you want. For now, this is all I can tell you. And please stay in the light. The eyes are still lurking and watching us. If you enter the darkness, I can no longer protect you. You would be on your own."  
  
Sarah nodded her head stiffly, still not fully understanding. The voice was talking to her like if she were a grown-up and could understand these things. She was hardly even eight yet and she could hardly understand the reason for carrots and brocoli. She hated both of these vegetables with a passion. She sighed and continued walking on, coming nearer to the doorway that she just recently noticed. So the voice was leading her here? What laid behind this door that seemed to beckon to her as if it had been waiting for her all this time. Like that would really happen.   
  
Softly and quite kindly the voice spoke. "You can stop walking now child. It is time for you now to approach the door. Do not be scared of what lies on the other side. Nothing will hurt you because there is nothing there that will hurt you. Now be brave child and open the door. I will be waiting for you on the other side."  
  
Sarah nodded her head and stopped, staring at the door intently. The voice was right. She was afraid yet not what laid beyond that door. She was afraid of what would happen to her once she touched it. Would it make her good and pure and take away all the years of pain and torture? Or was is all a trick and the door was a trap that was to kill her and trap her inside it forever? There was only one way to find out. So with that last thought on her mind, she stepped forward and reached for the doorknob. Once her hand grasped it, she turned it and closed her eyes, as the door began to swing open, beckoning her to enter into the mysterious place that was hidden behind it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am sorry madam. There is nothing more we can do for Miss Williams. It seems she is in a semi-coma state and cannot be woken up unless she wishes to." replied a doctor who stared at the young woman intently.  
  
The woman sighed and grasped the hand of the small sleeping child that was her beloved niece. She then looked up at the doctor and spoke. "How long will that be? Will she wake up anytime soon? I don't think I can wait much longer."   
  
"I really don't know Mrs. Blaire. It is unknown when Miss Williams will wake up. It all depends on her and what she must be going through. I can give you a scientific guess though I know that won't be much help. We hope that she will wake up by the end of the week or there will be only the slimmest of a chance that she will ever wake up. I am sorry Mrs. Blaire, I wish I could more for you and little Sarah." said the doctor who looked at her with pity, sadness, and sympathy in his dark green eyes.  
  
Mrs. Blaire smiled wearily and placing her other hand on the doctor's arm, she replied. "I thank you for your help Richard. I do not know what I would of done without you. And please, enough with the formalities and protocal. We are friends. So please call me Catherine or at least Cathy."  
  
A smile graced Richard's lips and he nodded. "Alright, Catherine. I must be going now. I will check up on you and Sarah later. Promise." With that, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning and walking out of the room, list of patients at hand.   
  
Catherine sighed and shook her head turning back to little Sarah, who had begun sweating in her sleep. Shaking her head sadly, she turns and picks up the wet cloth in the basin by the side of the bed, gently placing it on the young girl's face repeatedly. She pitied the poor child. Sarah did not deserve the pain she has experienced from James all this time. 'And this all happened because of Linda's death. I know if my sister was still alive now, Sarah would not be laying her now, bruised, cut, and in a semi-coma state. She would be at home, sleeping peacefully in bed like my childern. Or at least they should be. They better not of given Lizzy trouble again. I know the old woman can take so much from those little pranksters.'  
  
She laughed a little at this, imaging a poor old Lizzy tied up with rope with a gag in her mouth and her childern running wild around the house, stuffing their faces with ice cream and popcorn. She sure hoped that her son wouldn't find the chocolate. It was all Lizzy needed. A very hyper and sugar-high kid to watch along with 2 other wild ones. Sadly, she let the image fade and let her mind return to the situation at hand. She was going to be here for Sarah, since she was the only family the child had left. James was in jail and was waiting for sentencing after being found guilty of child abuse and possession of illegal drugs though not for attempted murder. 'Stupid jury. They don't even look at the eivdence. They just see a kid beaten and not even look more closely, to see a child of only seven almost killed by her father who was under the influence of drugs and alcohol.'  
  
A voice interrupted her. "Mrs. Blaire. A Miss Elizabeth Parker is here to see you. Says she has your childern here and they wish to see you as well." spoke a very young nurse, whose head was peeking in through the door.  
  
Catherine turned and smiled, nodding. "Tell them to come in. I am with Miss Williams and cannot leave her. And thank you."  
  
The nurse nodded and her head disappeared, to be replaced by a smaller one, its face reflecting youth and innocence. A little boy about 9 with slightly spiked dark brown hair and dark blue eyes looks at Catherine, a grin of pure happiness on his youthful face. "Mommy!!"   
  
Catherine laughed and turned to him, letting go of Sarah's hand. She opened her arms to the child, who ran right into them immediately. Catherine hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his small frame while the child just hugged her back. She kissed his forehead and asked. "Alex, where are your brother and sister?" Before the child could reply, two other small heads peeked in, showing the faces of a 7 year old girl and 7 year old boy. The girl's face showed youth and innocence and matched her look of shoulder-length wavy dark brown hair and hazel/dark brown eyes almost making her an exact duplicate of Sarah yet only her eyes had specks of gold in them while Sarah's had silver. The boy's face showed youth and michief instead of innocence that went well with his dark green eyes and dark brown hair that was slightly spiked like his older brother's. The two were twins and looked nothing alike.  
  
Catherine motioned to her other two childern to come in, making them run to her side with a slightly very tired and worn Miss Parker as their heels. Catherine looked at Lizzy with pity, knowing the older woman was tired just like herself. Raising kids was not easy, especially when you had to do it alone.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked at Catherine, who smiled at her. She smiled back and said. "Sorry for the interruption. These little devils couldn't wait to see their mother, especially little Alexander. He got into the chocolate again so he is kind of a little hyper. Matthew was fine though wore me out with all his little pranks and tricks. And your little angel of a daughter, Morgan, did nothing but stare at the wall while saying 'He's coming. He's coming. He is coming to get Sarah. He is coming.' Quite the little senser you got there. Maybe she descends from an ancient royal race that was able to see dreams or something?"  
  
Catherine paled slightly at this comment yet quickly replied. "She is just being her normal little self. No worries. And thank you again. I never could of done without your help. I will watch them for now. You may go."  
  
With that, Lizzy nodded and smiled, leaving the room to Cathy and her kids, never knowing that she had just guessed one of Catherine's family's very important secrets.  
  
End of Part 1  
*************************************************************  
Hope you liked it. Part 2 will be up soon and more on Catherine's famiyl secret. Please review and till next chapter. See ya.  
  
Kurami 


End file.
